In a known technique, a hood lock device to be engaged with a striker mounted on a front hood is connected, directly or via a coupling member, with a radiator support in a front body structure of a vehicle. In this structure, a load to be applied to the hood lock device generated by closing the hood is conveyed to the entire radiator support.
JP 2007-216706 A describes a front body structure of a vehicle, including a bumper reinforcement extending in the right-left direction of the vehicle. The bumper reinforcement includes a first bumper reinforcement located on the upper side and a second bumper reinforcement located on the lower side. In the front body structure, the first bumper reinforcement is coupled with a hood lock member disposed in the vehicle width direction via brackets.